deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
501st Legion (Legends)
The 501st Legion, also known as the 501st Battalion during the Clone Wars and later known as "Vader's Fist" and the Five Hundred and First, was an elite unit of clone troopers commissioned by Supreme Chancellor Palpatine during the Clone Wars that later became a stormtrooper unit. Made up of units like Torrent Company, the 501st fought in many battles, such as the Battle of Teth and the Battle of Coruscant, becoming one of the most well-known legions. In 19 BBY, the 501st became Darth Vader's personal unit as he led them during Operation: Knightfall, in which the clones helped take down the Jedi, whom they believed to be traitors to the Republic. Following the rise of the Galactic Empire, the 501st transitioned into a stormtrooper unit, like other clone units. Given new armor and weapons, the 501st faithfully served the Empire, operating under the direct command of the Sith Lord Darth Vader. After the Battle of Kamino, the 501st became the last remnant of the Grand Army of the Republic fully composed of Jango Fett clones, as opposed to the ever-growing and more diverse Stormtrooper Corps, where the Fett clones became a minority, with the inclusion of a pool of clones from different templates and birth-born recruits, while others were not clones, but humans from a Imperial academy. The legion fought in a number of battles during the Galactic Civil War in an effort to defeat the Rebel Alliance and bring peace to the galaxy, although the Alliance ultimately triumphed. Though the 501st was disbanded after the Battle of Endor, the Chiss Grand Admiral Thrawn resurrected the designation by forming a new 501st Legion. He also added more diverse recruits to the 501st, including non-Humans. The reconstituted 501st was stationed in the Unknown Regions, where they protected Thrawn's Empire of the Hand. Over a century later, the legion was in the service of a new Empire, by then under the rule of Emperor Roan Fel. When Fel was deposed by Darth Krayt shortly after the conclusion of the Sith–Imperial War, the 501st Legion fell under the control of the Dark Lord of the Sith in the year 130 ABY. Seven years later, however, Fel returned from exile and joined in the war against Krayt in order to reclaim his throne. Under the leadership of General Oron Jaeger, the 501st deserted the Dark Lord's Galactic Empire in order to join the Fel faction. Battle vs. Renegade Squadron (by Godzillavkk) A massive space battle is going on between the Rebel Alliance and Galactic Empire above a planet. In addition, a lifeless moon is present with a building in it. A Lamba shuttle leaves a Star Destroyer. Inside are five 501st Stormtroopers. Darth Vader appears on a holoscreen. "Inside the moon base is the rebellions battle plan, recover it and return it to my screen." "Of course my lord." replies one trooper. "Be careful. We have Intel that soldiers from Renegade Squadron are inside." Vader warns. "It won't be a problem my lord. They aren't bred for war like us 501st soldiers." Inside the base, five soldiers are guarding the base. One of them is inside the control room. A holoscreen activates and Han Solo appears. "Your the only one in the room? We've discovered that Stormtroopers from the 501st legion are on their way. Do NOT let the battle plan fall in their hands." "Don't worry sir. They've never been in the environments we've had to endure." replies the rebel criminal. He then presses a red button and an alarm sounds. The other rebels are alerted, draw their weapons and head to a hallway. The Lamba Shuttle arrives at an airlock, and the Stormtroopers disembark. They storm through the halls, turn a corner and open fire on the Renegades. Both teams exchange fire, but 501st down one renegade thanks to their superior training. (Renegade 4) The renegades retreat, but one of them throws a cluster grenade, killing two 501st soldiers. The others fall back to avoid the radius. (501st 3). The renegades escape to an atrium. One of them heads up a flight of stairs to a balcony and sets up a sniping post. The others head behind crates. Two 501st troopers enter the atrium and open fire. One of them throws a thermal detonator behind a crate, killing a Renegade. (Renegade 3) As the teams continue to fire, one Renegade draws his pistol and tries to shoot a 501st, only to be shot dead by a hidden 501st sniper in the hallway across from him. The sniper moves foreward with his Blaster pistol and opens fire. The crates are doing well to shield the Renegades, but one decides to try and flank the 501st. He leaps across the room and fires his rifle, killing a Stormtrooper, but the sniper kills the renegade with his pistol. (Both now at 2.) The sniper however is now in range of the last renegade behind the crates and shoots him with his rifle.(501st 1) The last trooper reacts quickly and downs the rebel with his E-11. As he approaches the crates to make sure his enemies are all dead, he is shot in the helmet by the Renegade hiding in the blacony with his Sniper rifle. (501st 0) The least renegade stands up, and lets out a sigh of relief. Winner: Renegade Squadron Expert's Opinion While the voters agreed the 501st had better training and weapons, they always had upper hand while Renegade constantly had the odds stacked against them and still won. I honestly don't think plot armor should be a factor, but I gotta play by the site rules. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes click here. Battle vs. Noble Team (by BeastMan14) No battle written. Winner: Noble Team Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes click here.] Category:Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Star Wars Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Anti-Villain Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Cartoon Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:Book Warriors